An expensive necklace
by Amazon Star
Summary: Written for Lady Eleanor Boleyn's "Birthdays" challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum.


**This is dedicated to the wonderful Inkfire.**

**Author's Note: Written for Lady Eleanor Boleyn's "Birthdays" challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum.**

* * *

><p><em>Octomber 31st,1968.<em>

Tom Riddle went down on one knee and held out a box.

"Bellatrix Black, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied with happiness.

I awoke immediately when somebody threw me a pillow. "_Damn, it was just a dream,_" I realized with sadness.

"Bellatrix, wake up!" called my best friend Lizzie Greengrass. She drew the curtains and the blazing light blinded me. At that moment I felt very annoyed.

"Lizzie, it's Sunday and I can sleep how much as I want! I was having a wonderful dream, and you decided to wake me up," I slurred sleepily.

"No, you can't. It's your birthday and everybody is waiting for your lazy ass to show up! Now just put a dress on and try to look presentable," she said with exasperation.

I decided to wear a short, beautiful green dress, which looked wonderful on me. Once I was ready, Lizzie handed me a large box.

"Happy birthday, Bella! Use my gift wisely," she told me with a large grin on her face. I opened the box and I saw a book called "Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Wizards".

"Thank you very much," I said.

After that, we went to the common room and we saw five people waiting for me: Rodolphus, Rabastan, Andy, Cissy and Tom Riddle. They all wished me a happy birthday, then Cissy hugged me and she handed me a diary.

"_How typical of her. It's the good girls who keep diaries; the bad girls never have the time. I guess that Cissy writes in hers: Lucius is so gorgeous, yummy!" _I snickered to myself. Rabastan gave me a large box of chocolates and Andy had gotten me a new dress. Rodolphus, my fiance, gave me a very interesting gift: a black corset, which made me blush.

"Your intention is a little too obvious," I told him.

"Really? I'm looking forward to seeing you wearing it," Rodolphus shot back with a smirk.

Then Tom told me that I should come to his room if I wanted to receive his gift. Once we were there, I told him excitedly:

"I want to see what you got me!"

"Patience is a virtue, Bella. Now close your eyes," he ordered.

He stepped in front of me and placed a necklace around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked into a mirror. The piece of jewellery was very beautiful, and visibly quite expensive. As I was staring inro the mirror, I saw Tom staring at me hungrily, as though he wanted to possess me entirely. "_Stop being so paranoid!" I scolded myself._

"Tom, I love it! It's so beautiful. I'm sure it cost you a fortune," I said.

"Well, I didn't pay a single knut for it," he replied.

"How did you get it? Did you kill somebody for it?" I asked jokingly.

Tom hesitated for a moment, and then he said very seriously:

"Yes, I killed somebody for your necklace."

I was speechless! The fact that he remained so calm after confessing murder to me was absolutely shocking.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, in a roundabout and kind of bizarre way," I managed.

I wanted to say more, but he shut me up, kissing me passionately. I responded to the kiss without a second of hesitation, because I wanted him so badly. Somebody knocked at the door, and we jumped apart immediately. Andy came in, pausing when she saw us.

"Bella, I came to see if you were okay. Can I speak with you now?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, and left his room.

When we arrived in my room, Andy was very angry.

"What were you doing with him?"

"Nothing," I snapped.

"Nothing? Bella, I'm not blind, and I know that I disturbed your precious moment with him," she snarled.

"I don't understand why you are so angry."

"For Merlin's sake, Bella, he is a criminal! He is the Heir of Slytherin and he killed Myrtle! I thought that you knew this."

I was stunned. Well, I was sure that Hagrid was innocent, as he was a bloody Gryffindor, but I had never suspected Tom before.

"Promise me that you will stay away from him!" Andy demanded.

"I promise!" I told her, although I knew that I wouldn't keep my word.

"_His being a criminal doesn't change anything! I still love him!" _I told myself.

Tom Riddle was my destiny and my doom.


End file.
